Reese and the Magic Wheelchair
by CollieandShire
Summary: Finch had never seen Reese this scary before. One-shot. *Complete*


_Greetings, fans of _Person of Interest! _I'm so excited to write for this archive. I must admit, I'm really, _really _new to this show. Like, I've only been watching it for about three weeks. We're almost finished with season one, and we're loving it!_

_This was a scene that my siblings and I created not long after we saw the episode where Reese got shot by the evil CIA agent. (Have no idea what his name was) We thought it was hilarious when Reese was confined to a wheelchair for an extended amount of time, and this is what ensued after we contemplated how he felt not being able to work in the field._

_Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading and please drop a note, we really appreciate it. I hope that I kept the characters in their true form, but again, this is my first time writing for _Person of Interest.

_-Shire from CollieandShire_

* * *

><p><em>Reese and the Magic Wheelchair<em>

_I'm not sure I like how he's acting, _Finch thought to himself, glancing at his hired man. Reese was sitting in that wheelchair of his, staring at Finch with a horrid glare. It was as if he blamed him for the violent act committed against the former CIA agent, and Finch wasn't sure he wanted to stick around much longer.

They were in Reese's new apartment, monitoring the computers and tracking down the newest number. Ordinarily Finch would do this on his own, but he felt a bit guilty over the run-in Reese had with his former comrades. He should have known Carter was going to call them, he should have been paying attention. But he hadn't.

"Now, any suggestions for how I should proceed to follow miss Durham?" Finch asked him.

Reese shrugged, his awful glare still on Finch. "You're the genius. You figure it out," he seethed.

_He is not in a good mood. _This was beginning to freak him out.

"Okay then, well, I guess all that's left to do is intercept miss Durham before Carpathia can get to her first," Finch concluded.

"Your call."

Finch eyed the wheelchair bound man. "Is everything all right, Mr. Reese?"

"I don't know. Is everything all right, Mr. Finch?" Reese mimicked.

He didn't seen to be getting anywhere. "Very well, I'll leave you for now."

Finch shut his laptop and headed for the door, glancing over his shoulder. Reese was still glaring. _Okayyyyy... _"I'm leaving Mr. Reese," Finch said, hoping that he could get a more positive response from the CIA agent. "I'll be back soon."

Nothing. Reese continued to stare with that cold, killer look.

Finch opened the door and walked out, giving one more look towards the freaky counterpart. He slammed the door shut and backed up against it. _Reese- is going to kill me. _He didn't know why, or how, considering Reese was confined to a wheelchair. He just _knew. _

The older eccentric turned around and discovered there were five deadbolts on the door. He proceeded to lock every one of them in rapid concession. _That won't hold him, _Finch decided. _After all, locked doors have never stopped him before._

_Shove! Push! Pull! _Finch piled all kinds of random articles of furniture he found in the hall. What it was doing there, he didn't know. But that didn't matter. He shoved and heaved chairs, tables, a basketball and a sofa towards the door, blocking any escape route Reese may try and take to come after him. _That should do the trick..._

Once on the street, Finch somewhat relaxed. _What is going on here? _He wondered. The streets seemed a little wavery and the people's faces were blurred. He blinked, then blinked again. Nothing cleared his vision. _I need a new pair of glasses, _he decided.

_Screak, screak, screak, screak! _

Now that was a strange sound. Finch glanced behind him- and stopped dead in his tracks.

_That's not possible! _

And yet he was witnessing it.

There was Reese, still very much in his wheelchair and yet escaping _through his bedroom window. _By rolling the wheelchair down it, like it was a horizontal surface.

"Oh Finch!" He sang out manically, his previous cold stare replaced with a horrid grin. "Come here, Finch!"

"Aughhhhh!" Finch yelped, surprised at his own voice. He ran down the street as fast as he could, but his steps seemed to be agonizingly slow. His limp slowed him down considerably and he just couldn't seem to gain any ground. He could see the figure of Reese in his magical wheelchair as he reached the bottom of the building and scooted onto the normal flat surface of the sidewalk.

"I'm _coming!_" Reese yelled out.

_Screak! Screak! Screak! Screak! _The sound of the wheels turning in fast procession was enough to make Finch's blood run cold. _This cannot be happening to me! _He cried out inwardly.

No matter where he turned, no matter where he ran, Reese was right behind him! He kept laughing like the joker, his eyes fired up with the delight of chasing down his quarry.

_Lee Avenue! _That would do it, there was no way Reese could follow him into that narrow alleyway with a wheelchair!

Finch did a one-eighty and shot through the alley, running as fast as he could.

"Awww!" he heard Reese complain.

_Safe! _He turned onto Wallabout St. and slowed down, his breathing coming in hard gasps as he glanced around the crowd. No one seemed to take any notice to him.

Finch looked to his right and noted his favorite computer store. _I didn't know they'd relocated to this street. _Odd. He should have known that...

His eyes widened, and his mouth dropped open. _Im-poss-i-ble. _

The reflection of the glass window showed not one, but _two _people staring at the merchandise offered in the Computer Store. And the second person happened to be in a wheelchair.

"Bye bye, Finch!" Reese sang.

"Noooooooo!" Finch screamed as Reese wheeled towards him with the strange and magical wheelchair. He was going to kill him by running him over with the handicap device.

Finch covered his face just as the wheelchair made contact with his body-

* * *

><p>"Finch! Finch!"<p>

The reclusive billionaire started. He shook his head, then blinked a couple of times.

He was back in his office, his computers in place. And Reese was standing there, a confused but somewhat entertained look on his face. Finch glanced around and tried to process what had just happened.

_Could it be? _He wondered.

Reese raised an eyebrow, then slowly let that scary grin Finch had seen so vividly moments before cross his face. "Bad dream?"

_The End_

* * *

><p><em>We hope you enjoyed! It was random, I know, but we had so much fun creating this! <em>

_Please leave a review if you enjoyed!_

_-Shire_


End file.
